


Paroxysm

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ron's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: Paroxysm(n) a sudden outburst of emotion.Draco knows his way around the English language, dipshit.





	Paroxysm

Running through the darkened corridor Harry could only think that yes, maybe he should have seen it coming. He didn’t though, which only made him feel stupid about his naivety and the general outcome of recent proceedings.   
His hand on the walls guided his way up and down Hogwarts many stairs and hallways, legs already aching. He still didn’t stop running, fleeing, really, from everything that happened the last months. Maybe even longer than that.  
Foot caught in a trapstair he lost his balance, crashing down the last flight with a loud thud in the eerie silence. Panting hard he pushed his cracked glasses up his nose, a little more force behind it than strictly necessary and set off again, ignoring his pounding limbs. The throbbing ankle was probably dislocated. What an annoyance, it hindered his flight.  
As the pain got to much he let himself fall against a wall, sliding down it in an ungraceful lump and then – he breathed.   
It was like he hadnt done that at all since this nightmare started. He took great gulps of it, started to hiccup0, to laugh, to cry. It got really ugly when the snot got involved.

Harry must have made quiet a ruckus in the silent castle, but he didn’t bother to smother his sounds with his hands or by hiding behind his knees. Let them hear, he thought defiantly. It wasn’t like they didn’t think the worst of him anyway. 

The hiccup left eventually and the laughter died and while the tracks of his tears stayed on his cheeks the well run dry. What was left was – was –   
He couldn’t grasp a thought. It felt oddly dislodged, to be so free of pent up emotions and pain that he just sat there for a minute or two and tried to burn this moment into his thoughts.

„Paroxysm.“ A voice far above him stated matter-of-factly, if a bit shaky. It sounded like something you should say „bless you“ to and Harry almost did, but then he looked up and saw blond hair and a face surprisingly handsome when it wasn’t sneering at him full of malice.  
„Paroxysm.“ He mumbled in return, as a matter of greeting, or goodbye, or just because. The only thing he was sure of was that it wasn’t an apology. He was sick of apologising and he didn’t owe Draco anything. Not his fault the Slytherin didn’t continue on his way and was disturbed by Harry’s wailing. He ran for half an hour, he should have been far enough out of everyone’s hair to have a little melt down.

„A sudden outburst of emotion. Paroxysm.“ With a vaguely neutral voice Draco almost sounded friendly, Harry thought, and couldn’t contain an exhausted half-smile.   
Soft footsteps sounded from the right as Draco took the stairs down to come to a stop in front of the Potter, crouching down to examine him.

„You look like a mess.“ He commented the snot and the tears, but left it at that. „What happened?“  
The thought that of all the people who could have asked him it was Malfoy was both saddening and a little heartwarming in a weird, lonely kind of way.   
Thinking about the people he left behind in the gryffindor common room had him swallow drily to try and get rid of the bitter taste on his tongue. He felt scruffy and icky.   
„I’m gay.“ Harry chose as an answer, trying for simple and casual but getting a derisive snort in return. Should have known that.

„Merlin, Potter. Really? I thought being gay is only a reason to cry like a pansy in those ridiculous little stories prepubescent girls like to read.“ The Slytherin huffed as he sat down next to the other. Harry lifted his brows mockingly, making him backpedal. „Not that I would know.“  
It got a little chuckle from Harry at least. Looking at the nonplussed Malfoy made his body flood with warmth. He didn’t have anything to lose.

„I told Ron that I’m gay sometime last year. And he – didn’t like it. But we still got along and I thought he’d get over it. But – since the triwizard tournament everything kinda went to shit. And with the dragon today he – I don’t know what got into him. I thought he’d see reason, that I really didn’t put my name into the goblet of fire and that I really really didn’t want it, but instead…“ a sigh made him pause a second, having trouble speaking about the last hours. „He said I’m a cheat. That being able to count on my broom was nothing but cheating and I shouldn’t have fussed so much about it to begin with. And then, I don’t even know how in all hells he came from one to another but all of a sudden he started to tell everyone that I like it up my ass. His words, not mine. And it was like a freaking virus, the way everyone started to look at me like I’m some disgusting slag for what I am. Like I couldn’t be trusted in their vicinity. Like I- I don’t know. Like I’m any less of a human for something that’s not even their freaking business to begin with. And when I turned to Hermione for support she actually tried to argue that while she is happy that I’m not injured it wasn’t like what I did was fair to the others. The nerve! I’d like to see them standing up to a dragon without wetting their pants.“ After a little pause he added as an afterthought „I’d like it even more if they did wet themselves. At least I wouldn’t be the only one humiliated tonight.“

There was a heavy silence settling over them, Harry breathing harshly against fresh tears and Draco trying to process what the Potter just told him – him of all people, but as he couldn’t feel much animosity left in him for the desolate boy it didn’t feel weird as much as overwhelming.   
„Paroxysm.“ He mumbled as a sort-of-answer with a great rush of air leaving his lungs. Harry snickered lowly.  
„I’m starting to think that that’s Malfoy-speak for shit.“, the brunet snorted, lolling his head lazily to the side. „Where the hell do you get words like that for situations like these? I’m in the middle of it and I couldn’t think of anything to describe it beside a few curses.“  
„Contrary to you, Potter, I do know my way around the English language. It’s called intellect, dipshit.“, Draco snarked with something akin to a friendly grin on his face. Harry boxed him lightly on the shoulder.

As they sat in silence again, breathing calmed and thoughts still jumbled, their emotions lie at rest. It was peaceful in the dark corridor, at the top of thousands of steps and a few dozen staircases they each climbed earlier wanting to be alone and failing at it. The night drew tighter around them like a soft blanket, holing them up in a small bubble of closeness no enemies should hide in together.  
Like it was a normal, everyday thing, Harry knocked shoulders with Draco, gave him a tentative, snot-faced smile and, as the blond smiled carefully back, leant against him, staring into the abyss of sleeping staircases.   
With a throbbing ankle, a calm heart and eyes shining overly bright in the near darkness he grabbed Dracos hand and whispered: „Paroxysm.“


End file.
